In spite of recent medical progress, cancer continues to be one of the most common and deadly diseases. Elucidation of biochemical pathways involved in development and progression of various cancers is important to identify potential anti-cancer treatments as well as to develop agents effective to regulate such pathways in other aspects of health and disease.
A particular cancer, melanoma, is the most deadly form of skin cancer due to its high metastatic potential. The COX-2 (cyclooxygenase-2) and STAT3 pathways are abnormally and constitutively activated in up to 70% of melanomas. Cyclins are key to the functioning of the cyclin-cyclin dependent kinase complex in melanoma cells. Compositions and methods are required to inhibit cyclins and the COX-2 and STAT3 pathways and inhibit abnormal cell survival and proliferation.
There is a continuing need for compositions and methods to treat cancer.